Matzo Balls w/ Chicken Broth
by Alex Conginator
Summary: No this fic is not a recipe...Alex and Christine are two buds who get their letters a bit late. Now as they enter the vast magical world w/ dangers, enemies, and friends, what new surprises lie in store?
1. That Damn Owl

This story is dedicated to all the HP fans @ my school. Ok me and the whole wide world all know that every single word, character, etc etc etc all belong to Miz. Rowling. Now, on w/ the story!  
  
Matzo Balls w/ Chicken Broth  
  
That Damn Owl (Prelude)  
  
It was a cold, foggy summer day in San Francisco. Like the rest of her days Alex would time and again waste her hours sitting at her computer, most of the time chatting with her bud Christine a.k.a. Chinese Pot of Joy.  
  
Then she heard a tapping sound from outside. She ignored it, and went on arguing with Christine about where her cup is (inside joke btw). Tap tap tap. She heard it again.  
  
Finally she got up just to see a huge ass bird out side her window with what seemed to be an envelope tied to it's right foot.  
  
"Holy crap!" said Alex  
  
She started to type whatever it was outside her window.  
  
" Oh my gosh I was about to tell you the same exact thing!" said Christine, who just now just saw what seemed to be a Barn owl outside of her bedroom window.  
  
"Damnit get away!!" said Alex  
  
The snowy white owl flew away from her bedroom window.  
  
Seconds later Alex said aloud "The bathroom window!!" and franticly ran to her bathroom to come to the sight of that same snowy owl perched on the windowsill. The owl started to hoot continuously until Alex had noticed again that letter on its foot. She cautiously reached for the owl's foot, and tugged at the letter.  
  
Holding the letter in her hand, the owl hooted softly and flew out her bathroom window leaving Alex and the strange letter alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Please review; it's my first fan fic, so any suggestions would be awesome! 


	2. Arrivals

~Arrivals~  
  
It has been a month since Alex and her friend had received their letters. They had decided together that they would go to Hogwarts. Now our story zooms to a very pleasant September evening as our friends step off of the Hogwarts express.  
  
"God this is almost unreal" Alex said as she struggled with her trunk.  
  
"Tell me about it" replied Christine, who helped Alex with the trunk.  
  
"All first years over 'ere!" shouted a gigantic man, who then Alex and Christine immediately realized was Hagrid.  
  
"Um, I guess we just go with Hagrid then" said Christine.  
  
The boat ride to Hogwarts was as it said in Rowling's first book. As the entire silent first years gazed upon the massive castle with amazed eyes, Christine and Alex broke the silence with "Oh my gods".  
  
After the boat ride Alex and Christine scurried up to Hagrid.  
  
"'Ello! You two look awful tall to be first years"  
  
"We're not first years, it seemed that we got ours late. We're the two new fifth years," replied Alex.  
  
Heh, I'm a fifth year…I'm a Hogwarts fifth year... Sheesh what are my friends back home gonna think of that.  
  
The group, led by Hagrid, walk up the staircase to the closed doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Now ya'll just wait 'ere till McGonagall gets you," said Hagrid as he departed to the Great Hall to be seated with the other professors.  
  
"Wait, Christine"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"What if we're not sorted in the same houses?"  
  
"Ahh! I can't imagine if I was sorted in Slytherin…"  
  
"Oh you won't you're too… I dunno I know for us it's probably between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw… maybe Hufflepuff… nah not…" Alex was cut off by a quick silence. McGonagall had entered.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates." Announced McGonagall.  
  
"Hey Christine," whispered Alex. "Do you really think that behind those doors, there's gonna be all of the characters in the Harry Potter books?"  
  
"Alex, we've seen McGonagall, Hagrid, and Hogwarts itself! I bet you any money everyone's in there".  
  
Then McGonagall opened the immense doors that led to the Great Hall.  
  
"Well here goes nothing," sighed Alex as she and Christine marched in the back of the first years down the aisle.  
  
Christine was right when she said that everyone was there. Alex felt excited and nervous at the same time, trying to stay cool with all eyes on her.  
  
Oh look, there's the twins, oooo Ron, Hermione and Harry…Oh and there's Malfoy, and…  
  
The cluster had finally reached the front of the hall, with in front of them placed a stool with the Sorting Hat.  
  
One by one the first years slowly sauntered to the hat and was later guided to their house table. Finally once all of the first years had gone Christine and Alex were left standing there.  
  
In the middle of the table in which the professors sat stood none other than Albus Dumbledore. Everyone looked at him as he spoke.  
  
"And now, we have two new fifth years…" he spoke gracefully as he gestured to McGonagall.  
  
"Alright…Au-Yeung, Christine."  
  
Christine shot a scared look at Alex as she slowly placed the hat on her ebony hair.  
  
"Well well well… It's about time Hogwarts had an American student…Very studious indeed…has a somewhat sense of humor…she'd do perfect in RAVENCLAW!!  
  
The seated Ravenclaws applauded as Christine took an empty seat.  
  
Ok ok Ravenclaw, not too shabby Christine…Oh gawd...  
  
"Congi, Alexandra" announced McGonagall.  
  
Here we go…  
  
Alex walked up to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Another American I see… very energetic, yes…humorous, yet I see you have a courageous side also…"  
  
I do?  
  
"Yes of course you do! And quite the short tempered kind."  
  
Hey! I'm having an argument with a talking hat… I thought I would never see the day…  
  
"Enough of this nonsense! You'll do fine in GRYFFINDOR!!" exclaimed the hat.  
  
Woohoo!!  
  
Alex walked toward the clapping Gryffindors and ignoring the varying "boos" from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts... and Gryffindor. My name is Hermione Granger".  
  
"Hi, I'm Alex"  
  
Alex searched over to the Ravenclaw table to catch Christine's eye. Christine saw her, gave her thumbs up, and continued her conversation with Cho Chang.  
  
Alex then felt something brush her back. No actually it was three things. She looked up to face Draco Malfoy, who was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Great, another mudblood Gryffindor at Hogwarts. You don't belong here."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," yelled Ron who was sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"See you later mudblood" snickered Malfoy as he left with his two stooges.  
  
What a dick...  
  
"Ignore him" assured Hermione.  
  
…  
  
Before I knew it I was in my four-poster bed, tired from the day's events. And then I thought to myself.  
  
Cool.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed… Don't forget to review!! Any suggestions would be just super…Heh stay tuned for chapter 3!!  
  
-Alex ( 


	3. The First Day

I first want to thank the great Christine for the help on getting me started… you rock!  
  
The First Day  
  
The next morning, Alex wakes up with a sense of excitement. With her roommates' warm greetings hanging in the air, Alex quickly dresses and walks down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There, she meets up with Christine at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hey, how did you sleep?"  
  
"O.k.… the blankets are kind of itchy though," replied Christine.  
  
"Yeah well I'm sure it wasn't as bad as my night, I had to stay up with Lavender's snores".  
  
"Heh… Oh yeah I almost forgot, this is Cho. Cho, this is my friend, Alex.  
  
"Hey Cho".  
  
"Hi".  
  
"So, Christine what classes do you have?"  
  
"Umm well after breakfast is Charms with Flitwick".  
  
Both girls laugh whenever the name "Flitwick" is said… They had always thought of him as a cute little midget with a squeaky voice.  
  
"And then I have Astronomy, Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and some other class that's hard to pronounce."  
  
"Cool… hey I got to go, we have Potions in 10 minutes…but I'll see you around ok?  
  
"K, see you later."  
  
Alex grabbed her things and was off. She had to keep up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fast pace through the twists and turns of the path down the to damp, cold dungeon.  
  
Entering the "Potions Prison" (which most Gryffindors like to call it), Alex sat at a desk near Hermione and pulled out a sheet of parchment. She tried giving her full attention to Severus Snape, the Potions Master, the King of Mean, the Greasy Prince, or any other name you could think of to describe him. She surely didn't want to be humiliated in front of the Slytherins on her first day. Especially by the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Welcome class to another year of Potions" he said coolly. "I will not bore you an introduction to the year's lessons, but lecture you on how disappointed I am with your test results in Potions." "But then again, the many ignorant and foolish students I am required to teach" he eyed Neville Longbottom as he fidgeted under his cold stare, and the rest of the Gryffindors specifically. "Do not pay attention."  
  
Habitually the Slytherins snickered at their professors insults, some even laughed.  
  
"Silence!" he scolded, and then his eyes met a student he had never seen before. "Ah yes, the new Gryffindor…" "Here to grace us with your presence…what is the origin of gilli-" He was cut off and a silence fell as Professor McGonagall burst through the dungeon door.  
  
"Yes?" Snape asked coldly.  
  
"Serverus, Albus has ordered an immediate faculty meeting. It is urgent" her voice seemed annoyed.  
  
"Minerva, it can wait-"  
  
"Now!" she shouted and left.  
  
With a bewildered look Snape finally announced, "Class dismissed", and swiftly exited.  
  
"What do you think that was about?" Alex heard Harry say to his friends.  
  
"Nothing you should be worrying about Potter" smirked the blonde haired boy.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy" Ron snapped.  
  
Malfoy ignored the remark and left with Goyle and Crabbe close by.  
  
"Ok, that class went well" Alex said picking up her books and walk next to Hermione.  
  
"Probably the best Potions class we've had" added Harry.  
  
"Special meeting…concerning all of the faculty…hmm…let's go to the library! Grinned Ron, who then was just shot a nasty look by Hermione.  
  
"Well, we now have more than forty-five minutes until our next class… I'm going to go to my dorm real quick. See you later" Alex said as she walked up to the castle.  
  
"So, like I said before…what really do you think this meeting's about?" Harry asked. 


End file.
